


A Curious Cat

by Prismidian



Series: Bug Lad and Noire Cat: Over the Holidays [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eiffel Tower, F/M, Genderswapped Miraculous Ladybug, Rule 63, Sharing hot cocoa, Snuggled up in a blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prismidian/pseuds/Prismidian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marin just can't have a peaceful evening drinking hot cocoa on his balcony without his curious parter showing up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Curious Cat

 A cold winter chill blew through the streets and the ground was slowly becoming frozen solid.

With steam rising up from his cup of cocoa, Marin stood on his balcony admiring the city.

It was such a festive time of year and of course, he had other things to do, but, right now, he couldn't be happier.

 _I won't stay out here for long._ He thought, but with a scarf wrapped around his neck, he'd only move it from his nose and mouth when he wanted to get a drink.

Not like he would even be speaking to anyone if he did say something out loud.

Tikki was snuggled up inside his jacket pocket, probably asleep, so he didn't want to wake her.

It was just him and the snow, or so he thought; Until he heard the tiniest cat like sneeze and he quickly turned towards the sound.

Sure enough, his curious partner couldn't stay away, but she didn't know he was Bug Lad, she knew him as Marin.

"What do you want Cat?"

"Oh- you noticed me- hm? Well I-"

Unable to finish her sentence as she sneezed again, she was shaking uncontrollably and her tone of voice invoked pity in him.

"Do you want some of my drink? It's warm."

"S-S'il vous plaît!"

She stammered quickly joining him from the rooftop where she had apparently stalked him to his balcony.

"Are you trying to catch a cold or something?" He laughed as she took his cup and almost finished it off.

She would have drank it all, but she wanted to answer him before she did, since she figured she'd piss him off one way or another.

"As a matter-of-fact, I am."

She told him proudly, drinking the rest of his cocoa and then returning the cup.

"Why on earth would you be trying to do that?" He questioned, playing along with her little game.

"Then I won't have to work." She smiled, standing tall and proud with her little plan.

"I don't think superheroes get sick days." He laughed, if she only knew who she was talking to.

"Oh- right, that. Yeah, you're right, it was a silly idea anyway."

She wasn't referring to hero work, though, modeling took up a lot of her schedule, but they still got sick days.

This was her first year as a hero, and sometimes she forgot it was a little more than a full-time job. It was 24/7, anytime, anyplace she'd have to be ready.

What if her precious partner really needed her and she had done something stupid like this and gotten herself sick? He could need her and she wouldn't be there for him.

The disheartenment shown on her face and since he didn't have his cup and a drink to hide behind, he was starting to feel pretty bad again.

"Hey, why aren't you hanging out with Bug Lad today instead of spying on me?"

She stifled a laugh and shook her head before she turned to look at him, rather than off the balcony as her gaze was cast before.

"Because I feel like I'd be annoying him if I just ask him to hang out out of the blue like that."

"I think he'd prefer it to dropping by unannounced." He deadpanned and she just laughed.

"I don't even know where he lives. Us superheroes have some rules you know."

"You have no idea."

"But, maybe I will call him, just to nice. Let him know I'm thinking about him, yeah?"

"Oh I'm sure he knows." Marin replied quickly, starting to panic on the inside.

"I'll call him right now." She persisted.

It hadn't occurred to him 'til now that if she tried to call him his earrings might make a noise or light up or something and there was really no way he could excuse that.

Luckily he had a hat on that covered his ears but, it took everything he had not to grab her baton.

"Aww, he's not answering..or maybe it doesn't work when he's not in costume.."

"It's just my rooftop..calls don't always go through up here, maybe you should go try somewhere else."

A good excuse he thought, nodding to himself as if it was a congrats on his quick thinking.

"Alright, I'll try finding somewhere higher." She smiled and she waved him goodbye.

"Thanks for the drink!" She yelled back to him after she took off running.

Hopping from one building to the next.

Once she seemed far enough away, he gently nudged Tikki awake before a soft little yawn emerged from his pocket.

"Marin..?"

"I need you to transform me."

"But I don't sense any akuma, we shouldn't use our powers when we don't need to."

"Come on Tikki, it's kind of a need. Noire Cat is going to try calling me any minute now and..well..I feel kinda bad that she seems so alone all the time. I thought maybe, I could cheer her up."

"Marin, we don't use our powers unless it's an emergency." Tikki protested.

"Just this once? I know it would mean the world to her."

He kept pleading until Noire Cat called again and by this time he was able to answer as Bug Lad.

"What is it Cat?" He asked and she just squealed.

"I know you said only to call you if I needed help, but I-"

"You want to hang out?"

"Yes, please."

"Where are you?"

"The Eiffel Tower."

When she said she was going to look for somewhere higher to call him from, he didn't think she'd go to that type of extreme.

"What are you doing up there?" As if he didn't know.

"Well- it's a long story, but could you bring me a blanket or something? It's really cold up here--"

Of course she'd ask for a blanket. It wasn't like swinging through the city by Yo-Yo was a difficult task or anything, but now with an added blanket?

"I'll see what I can do."He sighed before he signed off and went to collect a few things.

He probably should have collected his things before he changed into Bug Lad but, luckily for him he already had a thermos full of cocoa and packing a quilt wasn't too much to ask when he really thought about it.

With his pack on his back, he started towards the tower and sighed heavily when he saw Noire Cat shivering even more than when she was on his balcony.

She shot up and ran toward him, her freezing suit chilling him to the bone as she hugged him.

"Woah! Let go! Let go! I have what you asked for."

He shouted, gently prying her off before he took out the quilt and wrapped it around her.

"There, are you feeling any warmer?"

"...A little bit." She sniffled, before she noticed the shiny thing in the bag he brought.

"I've got some cocoa from Marin's place, if you'd like some."

"I've had it before, its good, thank you."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"I guess he told you I was trying to call you?" She nodded and snuggled up in the quilt, smiling brightly as she buried her face in it.

"This smells familiar..." She added, the smell was reminiscent of the scarf she had gotten for her birthday.

"It's Marin's too, so, it probably smells like him."

"He smells nice, like a bakery."

"Not surprising since that's where he lives."

"I know but- it's a smell that makes me smile. Do you visit him a lot or something? You seem to know him well."

"You could say that."

So far he thought he was doing a great job keeping his secret a secret. He thought his excuses stood up well to all her questions.

"Are you going to sit with me?" She asked, drawing him back from his thoughts before he nodded and sat beside her.

She wrapped an arm around him so they could share, but once he put an arm around her and pulled her closer, she snuggled up beside him and sighed softly.

"I'm glad you're my partner, you're such a gentleman."

"Well, I am your Gentlebug, yeah?"

"Yes, you are. Thank you."

As they sat there, looking out at the lights with her leaning against him, he pondered what she must be like in her normal life.

He didn't think he was all that impressive, even in hero mode, but she still seemed to like him.

All he could think about was how Adrienne must feel right now, he knew she had a busy life and friends to hang out with, but could she be as lonely as Noire Cat? He'd love to be snuggled up with her like this, but, he felt this sort of comforting warmth with her curled up next to him like a house cat.

"Ok, I think it's time I headed home, I'm starting to fall asleep." He yawned, patting her back and then stretching his own.

"Cat?"

She didn't really move, or say anything until she slipped down into his lap.

"Cat!?"

"Hm? What? Oh- sorry." She said quickly, started by his shouting and righting herself.

She yawned and fixed her hair a bit before she noticed his face was a shade of red to match his costume.

"Hm- uh- yeah, you're right, it's late, I should go."

"Yeah." He murmured.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Even if they hadn't fought an akuma, the way they signed off was still something they were both used to.

She handed him the quilt back and gave him a nod, before he packed it up and swung off again.


End file.
